Ketika HoMin Berpuasa
by Bloody Evil From Heaven
Summary: Ketika Cinta Bertasbih? Udah sering denger tuh! Gimana kalau Ketika HoMin Berpuasa? Penasaran? Pasti dong! Iya kan? Ya, iya lah... *ditabok*


**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

**************※****※****※****※********※****※****※****※** **  
**

**Ketika HoMin **

**Berpuasa  
**

******************※****※****※****※********※****※****※****※**

**Disclaimer © **

**LSM : "Katakan dimana HoMin!" #****mencak-mencak **

**Author : "Yee...Nape situ tanya ke gue!" ****#gaknyante**

**"Gue kagak tau lah" *sambil dorong dua karung goni yang mengeliat ke kolong mobil*  
**

**WARNING : Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan bermaksud membuat SARA ataupun FANWAR, Typo yang belum jinak, dan bahasa yang tidak baku serta penistaan chara :3 #ditendang  
**

**⁂ Happy Reading ****⁂**  


"Hyung...mianhe, aku boleh ikut makan ya, please." Sudah setengah jam Changmin merengek dengan wajah memelas tingkat kabupaten kepada Yunho, namun sepertinya Yunho tak mempedulikanya. Terbukti Yunho malah tengah asik bertelfon ria dengan kekasihnya-Kim Jaejoong.

"Ne, Boo. Aku sedang berbuka puasa, tadi aku memesan makanan dari restoran. Tak apa, aku tahu kau sedang sibuk dengan dramamu jadi tidak bisa memasakan makanan untuku dan Changmin."

"Hyung...please..tadi aku kan cuma bercanda," Pinta Changmin semakin memelas.

"Eh? Changmin sedang apa? Oh, tentu saja dia sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja, Boo. Haha.."

Mendengarnya, Changmin langsung melototi Yunho sadis.

"Bohong Jae hyung! Yunho hyung hanya memberiku air pu─"

"Sudah ya, nanti ku telfon lagi."

Tut...Tut...Tut

"─tih"

Kali ini giliran Yunho yang mendeathglare Changmin. "Hoo...Tadi kau mau mengadu kepada Jaejoong, Minnie-ah? Apa kau sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan kartu kreditmu ini eoh?" Ujar Yunho menyeringai sambil melambaikan kartu kredit Changmin ditanganya.

"A-andwee hyung...jebal mianhe...biarkan aku makan ne? please, aku lapar"

Yunho mendecak, "Kau tidak ingat ucapanmu tadi sore, eoh? Sudah untung kuberi kau air putih! Syukuri saja Minnie-ah"

**¤ FLASHBACK ¤**

Sore ini grup boyband TVXQ sedang free-tidak ada acara. Namun walau begitu, tetap saja Dorm terasa sepi, mungkin karena sekarang Dorm yang luas ini cuma diisi dua orang. Tidak ada suara gaduh peralatan dapur waktu Kim Jaejoong memasak, tidak ada suara denting piano Park Yoochun, dan tidak ada keributan Kim Junsu saat bermain PSP. Hanya ada sang leader, U-know Yunho yang sedang menonton drama yang dibintangi kekasihnya─Kim Jaejoong dan Max Changmin yang sedari tadi berguling-guling di karpet sambil sesekali melirik jam.

Haaahh...Ternyata sang magnae sudah tidak sabar menunggu waktu buka puasa. Biasanya Changmin dan Yunho akan disibukan dengan pekerjaan mereka seharian sehingga dapat mengalihkan rasa lapar mereka, tapi berhubung sore ini mereka free, rasa lapar itu pun semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa maghrib lama sekali...Aku sudah lapar sekali..." Sekali lagi Changmin melirik jam dengan tatapan ganas. Jarum jam berjalan sangat lambat dimata Changmin, seolah sedang mengejeknya. Bosan dengan tindakan abnormalnya, ia lalu memutuskan untuk ikut menonton televisi. Ah~ Sedang iklan rupanya.

**Telah dibuka Restoran Ramyun Sayang Bundo(?). Higienis, murah dan lezat tentunya! *gambar semangkok ramyun***

What the─?

Changmin langsung mengambil remot di atas meja dan mematikan televisi yang sedang menampilkan iklan nista tersebut.

"Yah! Kenapa kau mematikan televisinya Changmin-ah?" Yunho menatap Changmin yang berkeringat dingin sambil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tergoda iklan tadi, Changmin-ah," Yunho tersenyum usil, ia lalu merebut remot ditangan Changmin dan menghidupkan televisi, membuat Changmin menutup matanya seketika. Dengan takut-takut, Changmin lalu membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah televisi, untunglah dramanya sudah dimulai.

"OMO? YAH, APA-APAAN ITU BOOJAE!" Kini giliran Yunho yang terlonjak kaget memandang horor televisi. Tanganya menunjuk kotak plasma yang sedang menampilkan adegan ciuman antara Kim Jaejoong dan Wang JiHye.

Hampir saja Yunho membanting televisi yang tidak bersalah itu kalau tidak dicegah Changmin.

"Hyung, kendalikan emosimu, ingat kau sedang puasa hyung." ujar Changmin kewalahan menghadapi Yunho yang kali ini berusaha melempar remot ke arah televisi.

"Lagi pula itu kan cuma akting, Jaejoong hyung hanya menjalankan profesionalitasnya sebagai aktor. Berpikirlah positif hyung, ne?"

Yunho memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengatur emosinya. Changmin benar. Itu hanya tuntutan peran Jaejoong.

Setelah merasa tenang, mereka berdua kembali duduk di sofa.

"Kata appa Changmin, kita harus selalu ingat **tiga S** waktu berpuasa hyung," ujar Changmin mengutip dari salah satu film religi yang pernah ia tonton.

"Tiga S? Apa itu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ne, S yang pertama adalah **sabar**. Kita harus bisa mengendalikan emosi kita selama berpuasa, tidak boleh marah-marah seperti tadi hyung."

"Ne, kau benar," ujar Yunho lirih, ia merasa malu dengan tindakannya tadi. Sebagai leader, seharusnya ia bersikap bijaksana dan dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Lalu S yang kedua adalah **syukur**. Dalam keadaan apapun, kita haruslah bersyukur hyung." lanjut Changmin.

Yunho manggut-manggut mendengarnya. "Lalu yang ketiga?" tanya Yunho semakin pemasaran dengan ceramah dadakan Changmin.

"S yang ketiga adalah **sedekah**, tapi sedekah bukan hanya sekedar uang atau materi hyung." Yunho menyernyit bingung.

"Maksudnya kita bisa memberikan apapun selain harta dan materi yang kita miliki kepada orang lain hyung, walaupun itu hanya sekedar senyuman," ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum riang menatap Yunho, yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah ceria pula.

Ah~ Rupanya sang magnae kita telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Nah, sebagai orang yang sudah punya pacar juga bisa bersedekah dengan cara **men-sedekah-kan pacarnya** untuk** kaum jomblo,** daripada pacaran dan nantinya menjurus ke hal 'iya-iya'? Hyung mau mensedekahkan Jaejoong hyung untukku?" Mata Changmin bling-bling membayangkan MinJae couple.

─atau tidak?

"YAH! APA MAKSUDMU SHIM CHANGMIN," teriak Yunho sambil bersiap melempar remot yang dari tadi nganggur ditanganya ke Changmin.

"Hyung...ingat S yang pertama hyung...sabar..sabar," Changmin menangkupkan kedua tanganya didepan wajah, menghindari lemparan remot maut dari beruang yang sedang ngamuk.

Dung..Dung..

Allahu akbar...Allahu akbar...

"Sepertinya sudah buka puasa, jadi tiga S nya tidak berlaku. Berdoalah sebelum terlambat Shim Changmin." Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin perlahan sambil menyeringai.

"Doa buka puasa ya hyung?" Tanya Changmin coretsokcoret polos seraya berjalan mundur menjauhi Yunho.

"Ani..." Yunho menggeleng dramatis. "Tapi doa sebelum masuk neraka." Seringaian Yunho semakin lebar.

"ANDWAE..."

**¤ END OF FLASHBACK ¤**

**END**

**Bloody's Note**

Fanfic macam apa ini *bantinghape***  
**

Haha...Maklum lah...sebenernya saya berniat memuat fanfic angst, tapi begitu tak sengaja liat profil Park Yoochun di Wikipedia, langsung dah ngakak salto XP

Tanggal lahirnya di kolom atas salah, tapi di bawah malah bener :p hahaha...Siapa sih yang ngedit :/ Untung itu Wikipedia indonesia, coba kalau english? Udah ribut pasti #LOL

Akhirnya mood saya bikin fanfic angst lenyap, eh malah jadi fanfic ini *rolling eyes*

Well, terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya. Sampai bertemu lagi :)

Regards,

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

─ 5 Agustus 2012 ─


End file.
